Music To My Ears
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: May Maple is in a band with her 3 closest friends, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz. What will happen when Drew Hayden, football team captain, Listens to their Music, and more importantly, Mays voice. ORS, CS, IS, PS.


**_Music To My Ears_**

**_May Maple is in band 3 closest friends, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz. What will happen when Drew Hayden, football team captain, listens to their music, and most importantly, Mays voice._**

**Me: Hey guys and welcome to my new book! This is a book about May and her 3 closest friends in a band. Music has been a interest for me for the past couple of years and I thought what better than to write a story around two of the things I love. And this story will have… POKESHIPPING AND IKARISHIPPING! So Dawn and Paul go ahead and do the disclaimer!  
Dawn and Paul: DrewsGirl4Eva doesn't own pokemon. If she did Dawn would have 2 boyfriends, Tracey would be hotter, Leaf would have been in the anime and Gary would be more of a player than he already is.  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION TIME! }**

"Ok girls, c'mon one more from the top! If we wanna get to regionals this year we have to practice!" Shouted a overly excited May.  
This was the bands 5th year of being created. The bands Name? HeartBeat. HeartBeat was practicing before their first performance for their high school, Evergreen High.  
"Girls its 30 minutes till show time so lets go get changed!"  
All the girls lived near the school and were allowed the day off to practice for the assembly that was at 2:00. Their house was pretty big. It was a modern 5 bedroom house, one of the bedrooms used as a music room.

May came out of her room with her hair let down. Her hair came to about mid back and she had some red streaks in it. She was wearing some jean mini shorts with a red tank top. She had a white jacket over it. She had on red sneakers as well and flames painted over her arms and legs.

Leaf then came out. Her hair came down to her ankles and she had green streaks in it. She was also wearing jean mini shorts with a green tank top. Her sneakers were green. She had leaves painted over her arms and legs. She also wore the white jacket.

Dawn came out not long after wearing her blue hair down. Her hair was down to her waist with pink streaks through it. She wore her jean mini shorts and a pink tank top with her white jacket over it. Her sneakers were pink and she had pink hearts covering her arms and legs.

Misty came out next. Her hair came down to her mid back and it had blue streaks through it, perfectly matching with the ginger. She wore jeans mini shorts, a blue tank top with a white jacket over it and blue sneakers. She had waves over her arms and legs.

"Girls lets go! The football team will be watching and we can show those guys with the biggest egos that cheerleaders aren't the best in the school!' Dawn exclaimed, winking at the end.  
We all nodded our heads and got into our car. Well onto the back of a truck.  
"Eathan, school please" I said to the driver.  
He nodded and drove use to our school.

Me and my friends were talking when a white truck came into school.  
"Drew who are they?" Gary asked me. **{ lel my music im listening to said 'wish I could shut my playboy mouth' when I wrote Garys line xP } **

I shrugged before we went over to the truck. In the back of it were four girls. The looked really good! But one that caught my eye had chestnut brown hair with red streaks going through it.  
"Catch"  
She said before jumping from the truck into my arms. Gary caught a girl with dark brown hair and green streaks. Paul got a girl with blue hair and pink streaks and ash got a red head with blue streaks.  
"Thanks" She said to me.  
"No problem. Whats your name?" I asked her  
"May, from the band HeartBeat. Were preforming today." She exclaimed to me.  
"Nice" I said to her.  
She walked into school with the other three behind her.  
"Who were they?" Paul asked me.  
"HeartBeat." I said before looking back to where they went. It seemed they had gone to the assembly hall.

"Im so nervous!" Leaf exclaimed jumping around.  
"Leaf calm down. Its like any other gig we've played." I told her.  
She nodded her head in agreement.  
"Now put your hands in. Who are we!"  
We all put our hands in the middle of our mini circle we had.  
"HEARTBEAT!" We shouted out.

We had another assembly. Me and the other sat near the front. This one will probably be as boring as the ones before. If not, worse.  
"Hey everyone and welcome to the next assembly Before we start we have a performance for you guys! So welcome four of our very own students. Call them, HeartBeat!" The lady shouted.  
My ears perked. Wasn't that Mays band? Four girls came out. It was defidently May!  
"Hey guys we are HeartBeat! My name is May!" She shouted into the mic. The blue haired Girl then came up.  
"My names Dawn!  
"Names Misty!"  
"And mines Leaf!"  
May came back up to the mic.  
"Guys we will be preforming one song and that song is called Just Dance! Hope ya like!" She exclaimed before grabbing a guitar.

Dawn:

A RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh  
May:

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What's going on on the floor?  
Dawn: I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
May: Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

All Of Them: Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Dawn: Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

May: What's going on on the floor?  
Dawn: I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
May:Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

All Of Them: Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

Misty Rap: When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
Leaf: The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
Misty: And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

Everyone: And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let's go!

Leaf and Dawn: Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)

All Of Them: Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

"Thanks for listening guys!" May shouted out before HeartBeat left the stage.  
Me and the guy got up and ran to the back of the stage to see the girls. They were talking when we got there.  
"Nice song May" I told her.  
She turned around and nodded her head a thanks. The other 3 had gone to talk to the rest of HeartBeat so that left me and May.  
"So May, wanna come to the ice cream palour after school with me?" I asked her.  
"Yes! I mean, uhh, Sure why not" She said, stammering.  
I chuckled and left with the others to finish last period classes.

He asked me out for ice cream! Di he know I loved ice cream? Wait that's not the point, HE asked ME to the ice cream place. I gotta go tell the girls.  
"Guys guess what!" We screamed together.  
"Say it on the count of three" I told them  
"1, 2, 3"  
"Paul/Gary/Drew/Ash ASKED ME OUT!" We all screamed then laughed at how girly and ridiculous we sound. We ran home to go and find something to wear for our dates.

I was waiting outside the girls house for Leaf to come out. I was going to make my move! Sort of at least. She came out of the house wearing a light green dress and some light green flip flops. She had a small amount of green eye shadow and some cherry lip gloss. She looked hot!  
"Lets go, my lady" I Said, holding my hand out to her.  
She giggled and put her hand in mine. It fits perfectly. We walked hand in hand towards the park. There were kids playing sports with each other and parents walking with strollers. Me and Leaf sat underneath a Oak tree and talked for a bit. I handed her a sandwich I made for her. She thanked me and started eating it.  
"Excuse me sir?"  
I looked up to see a little boy about the age of 8 looking at me.  
"Yes?" I asked him.  
"Would you and your girlfriend like to come play soccer with us?" He asked shuffling on his feet.  
While I was thinking, it seemed Leaf had made her mind up.  
"Yes! Please oh please Gary can we play!" She begged me.  
I couldn't say no to her so I agreed. It was girls vs boys. Leaf started off with the ball and she passed to a little girl with blonde hair. The girl was very good at soccer. She even scored a goal!

The game went on for a while until the kids parents said it was time to go home. The little girl ran up to Leaf.  
"Where's your parents?" She questioned the little girl.  
She looked sad.  
"I don't have any. I live here in the park!" She exlaimed.  
Leaf and I gasped.  
"Whats your name sweety?"  
"Jazmine" She replied.  
"Jazmine," I started, "Would you like to come live at my house? I have a few spare rooms and it gets quite lonely."  
She nodded her head eagerly.  
"Yes Please! Let me go get my stuff and ill be right back!"  
She ran off towards a large bush and she scrambled her way into it.  
"Poor Girl" Leaf said.  
I nodded and the little girl came back over with a small blue bag with her.  
"Lets go!" She said excitedly.  
Looking after a kid wasn't on my agenda until I was older but itll be fun! At least I hope. We arrived and I took the girl to a spare room. She gasped. It was only a plain white room with a double room but to her, it must have seemed like heaven.  
"Ill go downstairs and make some dinner" Leaf said before going downstairs to try find some ingredients. I heard her talking on the phone so I went downstairs and left Jazmine to get unpacked.  
"Gary im staying here for a while."  
She announced before picking up her bag,  
"Im going to the shop and ill be back soon."  
And with that, she was gone. I decided to text Drew to tell him that I wont be at school for a week and to birng the work to my house. My phone beeped.

_What!  
_**Yeah me and Leaf found her at the park  
**_Im coming over right now!_

And with that, he was gone. I sighed. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. I heard a thumping sound and turned around to see Jazmine coming down the stairs at full speed.  
"Careful" I told her  
She ran over to me and sat on my lap.  
"So big bro, what are we doing?" She asked me.  
"Bro?" I questioned.  
"Yeah if im living with you, your going to be my brother."  
I laughed and she did too. I heard the door open and saw Leaf walk in with a lot of bags in her hands.  
"Ill help" I told her.  
I grabbed a few of the bags and headed to the kitchen.  
"Why all the food?" I asked.  
"Im gonna stay here for a while to help with Jazmine" She exclaimed.  
I nodded and started packing all the stuff away. Leaf had gone off to look after Jazmine for a bit. She was still carrying some of the bags. I wonder what was in them?

I heard the door open and saw Drew and May come in.  
"Ok dude whats your problem?" He asked me.  
I told May to go upstairs and find leaf before telling Drew everything that had happened earlier.  
"You have a little sister?" He asked.  
"Yeah"  
We went upstairs to find Jazmine playing with various toys that were probably brought by Leaf.  
"Sorry Gary, I thought she might want some toys to play with!" Leaf exclaimed.  
"Its ok, no worries!" I said back to her.  
She let out a sigh of relief and went over to Jazmine and started playing with her.  
"Its gonna be a long road but im helping" She exclaimed to all of us, "Gary your going to go to high school, your grades need improving. Ill stay here and take care of Jazmine."  
"No Leaf you cant! Shes my responsibility and-" I was cut short by Jazmine.  
"She can take care of me bro, don't worry!"  
I sighed.  
"Fine"

**Leafs P.O.V**

"Don't worry Leaf, we can make cookies today!"  
It was my first day of looking after Jazmine and so far it had been fun! We played with her toys and went to the park. But making cookies is one of the things we haven't done yet.  
"Ok then, you grab all the stuff you want to put in them and ill get the rest of the stuff ok?"  
"Ai Ai Leafy!" She exclaimed before skipping off to the cupboard.  
Gary will be home in a few hours but I refuse to leave. It seems Jazmine really likes me!

_Please don't stop the music!_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.  
_"Leaf! Hows Jazmine going?"  
_"Hey Dawn! Great, were making cookies!"  
_"Leaf this weekend me and the girls are coming over to help you out! A girls weekend in Garys house!"  
_I chuckled, "For sure!"  
_"Ahh gotta go! Bell! Cya!"  
_"Bye Dawn"

Jazmine came back to the bench holding a lot of items. She started putting all the ingredients in the bowl.  
"Who was that Leafy?" She asked me.  
"My friend. She said were going to have a girls weekend this weekend with you!"  
"Awesome!" She said happily, going back to making her cookies.  
I giggled. This weekends going to be a long one…

**Me: So did ya like the first chapter? 10 pages worth! xD. Gary got a little sister! And if ya want, please review! Itll help a lot with making this better!  
Drew: Not even the best authorette could make your work better  
Me: Whatteva hot guy. So guys till next time,**

**Peace out!  
~****_Sapphire_**


End file.
